Turner Program Services
Background: Turner Program Services was established in 1982 as the syndication arm of Turner Broadcasting System. It was best known for Captain Planet and some of its game shows, as well as distributing The Wonder Years, Hanna-Barbera's programming when Turner purchased the animation studio in 1991, and all material by Turner Entertainment Co. Upon Time Warner's purchase of the Turner properties on October 10, 1996, the unit was folded into Telepictures Productions, reincorporating under the name of "Telepictures Distribution", which eventually folded into "Warner Bros. Television Distribution" in 2003. 1st Logo (1983-1992) Nicknames: "TPS", "Rainbow-Fill", "Rainbow TPS" Logo: On the black background, siding in slowly towards each other from, respectivity, the left and the right, two trails of rainbow colors of the "TPS" outline. The trails then converges as the blue lightburst shines filling the 3D rainbow "TPS". The yellow words "Turner Program Services" with "presents" underneath flashes in word-by-word. It fades out Variants: *Sometimes, the logo begins just before the converging of the trails. It fades out after ""Services" fades in *Sometimes, the logo goes still, omitting "presents" in the process. *Sometimes, the burst of blue light shines in just before the 3D "TPS" appears. *The closing still version has the text below the TPS: Distributed by TURNER PROGRAM SERVICES FX/SFX: Scanimation. Music/Sounds: A dreamy, synthesized tune with "shining" sound effects and 4 notes at the end for the words that go "down-up-down-up". None for the still version. Availability: Rare. Seen on the syndicated version of the colorized version of Gunda Din and on Hans Christian Andersen's The Wild Swans. Seen on the first three seasons of Captain Planet and the Planeteers on Boomerang, until Bommerang got its rebrand. 2nd Logo (1992-1994) Nickname: "Silver Letters" Logo: On a shaded gray screen, the word "TURNER" (in white) swings downward into place. Under it, it is the line above the words "PROGRAM SERVICES" which appears. The logo shines when it's formed. Variant: On The Wonder Years, the logo is already formed and shining. On some episodes of the said show and in the early 90s syndicated prints of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, it was slowed down, along with its music. FX/SFX: The swinging "TURNER", the shining logo, "PROGRAM SERVICES" fading in. Music/Sounds: The shortened version of Al Capps' "Straight from the Heart" from Killer Tracks. A three-note mellow orchestra tune ending with a "ping" sound. May also have the end theme playing over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *Sometimes, the closing theme plays over. *There is a variant that has the music slowed down, making the logo last a bit longer. Availability: Uncommon. Last seen on The Wonder Years on The Hub and currently seen on season 3 of The Adventures of Captain Planet, three episodes of SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, and 2 Stupid Dogs on Boomerang, until Bommerang have its rebrand. Local re-runs of classic Hanna-Barbera cartoons in the early 90s, such as reruns of Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines, had this logo as well. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1994-1996) Nickname: "Globe Logo & Turning Letters" Logo: On a white background is a black "Turner" logo (as seen in the globe logo). Underneath, a gold line is drawn and under that, letter by letter, the words "PROGRAM SERVICES" quickly unfold (also in black). Variant: A variant was shown on a gray gradient BG and had "PROGRAM SERVICES" in white and the Turner logo appearing first, with the Turner logo's text shimmering afterward. This seen on TV broadcasts of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights. FX/SFX: Line and words appearing. Music/Sounds: *Long: Just an uninspired synth tune using a pound followed by 11 notes playing the theme with a pound on the 11th note with a drum hitting followed by three drim beats and the shimmering noises. *Short: Very similiar to the previous music, but ends early after the 11th note played. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, the closing theme plays over it. Availability: Uncommon. It currently appears on the final two seasons of The New Adventures of Captain Planet and the final two episodes of SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron on Boomerang, until its rebrand. Scare Factor: None. Category:Time Warner Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Defunct television production companies Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Turner Broadcasting System